The present invention relates to a method for detecting, evaluating, and analyzing look sequences of a test person, and more particularly to a method for detecting the pupil coordinates of the eye in relation to a target with a look detection system.
Methods for detecting, evaluating, and analyzing look sequences are known in the art, whereby the field of view of a test person is detected by a first camera, which points forward and is rigidly held on the head of the test person. The first camera image is recorded in a field of view video. The pupil movement of the test person is detected with a second camera, which is also rigidly held on the head of the test person. This second camera image is recorded as an eye video. The eye video and the field of view video are recorded by a video system and synchronized in time, whereby the pupil coordinates are determined for each frame of the eye video. A correlation function is determined on the field of view video between pupil coordinates on the eye video and the coordinates of the corresponding visual point, i.e., the point upon which the test person fixes. After the correlation function has been determined, the coordinates of the corresponding visual point on the field of view video are extrapolated for each frame from the pupil coordinates on the eye video.
However, with these methods, the pupil coordinates are detected either not at all or very imprecisely and in a very expensive way.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method which reliably recognizes the pupil coordinates for each frame of the eye video with minimum technical complexity.